Date with Olivia Benson
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex and Casey are the only two in on a Monday morning and get onto the topic of Alex's crush. One shot. Mentions of F/F.


**Date with Olivia Benson.**

Hello, happy 2016!  
I'm back, finally with another one shot!

-Early on a Monday morning Alex and Casey are the only two in, and they get onto the topic of Alex's crush… -

Thank you to Hime1993 for proofreading!

I hope you enjoy this!  
 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Alex Cabot hated being the first one into the office on a Monday. It always seemed to make the day longer than needed in her mind. Getting the lift up to her floor she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to cover her yawn. God, she was tired.

She'd spent most of the night awake, and when she couldn't sleep at 4:30 this morning she decided a run was what she needed. So now at 6:00am, she was in the office, not really on full form, but ready to battle with whatever the SVU detectives threw at her.

Walking to her office she was surprised to see Casey Novak's office light on and her door slightly ajar. Smiling to herself, she knocked, hoping the other A.D.A would be willing to talk to her.

"I thought I was the only one mad enough to be here this early." Alex attempted to strike up a conversation.

"I did too, but I have far too much work to get through to be staying in bed till 7." Casey replied with a smile, pointing to the sofa in her office. Alex smiled and sat down, before taking off her coat.

"So, why are you here so early?" Casey asked, still going through various file. She'd known Alex long enough to know the blonde wouldn't mind the multi-tasking. When the blonde didn't speak, Casey tried a new approach, putting her pen down she moved from her desk to sit down next to Alex, pondering the thought of whether or not to get a coffee machine for her office, just in case this became a regular thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex smiled at the redhead before biting her lip a little and playing with the costume jewellery she had on.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Alex asked, avoiding the redhead's gaze, but still facing her direction.

"Is this something you're wanting to try in court, I doubt a judge would buy it…" Casey joked before realised Alex was actually being serious.

"But, yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I think, that maybe I've fallen for someone." Casey nodded and smiled a little. Of course, she had some idea as to who it was, but she would never admit it unless Alex prompted her too.

"Well, there's only one way to find out if that person likes you back." Casey reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"For the record, I think maybe she does like you back." Her voice was a whisper, but Alex heard her and was more than thankful for the encouragement.

"Is it that obvious?" The question made Casey smile and nod wholeheartedly.

"Since the day I first saw the two of you in the same room." Alex went a shade of red.

Alex had hoped Casey would let her speak about it, and she was more than happy right now that the red head was sat listening to her.

"You've got a very big crush on Olivia, haven't you?"  
Alex nodded before she giggled slightly, she wasn't sure on how to deal with the situation, but she knew herself well enough to know laughing was probably best.

"What do I do? I can be professional, but…"  
"But nothing. You should tell her."  
"No!" Alex looked a Casey with surprise, but deep down she knew she was right.

"Come on, Alex! What's the worst that can happen?"  
"She could say no, she could tell me she has no feelings for me whatsoever, then I am left hurt and alone, whilst she tries to avoid me because it's awkward." Alex used her hands in a way of trying to prove a point, something Casey had gotten used too.

"If that does happen you deal with it, and maybe get some sleep at night. Look, if she say's no and it becomes awkward I will swap with you, you do my cases and I'll do yours." Alex couldn't help but smile at how nice she was being. The both of them worked for SVU, but it was Alex that was normally in the squad room, whilst Casey worked on files and getting information and witnesses to cooperate.

Casey and Alex had grown close after they were both put with the same team and since then, the two had managed to rule the courtroom, making quite a team, and making sure the bad guys paid for what they'd done.

"You already know she's dated women in the past, and we both know your sexuality is no secret amongst the detectives, get her alone and just ask if she would like to go to dinner with you, it doesn't have to be labelled a date…" Alex nodded at that Casey was saying, but still she had doubts in the back of her mind.

"Do you really think she likes me too?" Casey nodded and smiled.

"I do, really, I think you'd be surprised if you do ask her out." Alex had to think it through before she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll ask her, but on one condition." Casey looked at her, frowning a little as waited to hear what the one condition was.

"If this goes wrong, you owe me dinner and wine." Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I can do that." Alex smiled, if this didn't work out, she couldn't see herself sitting at home crying, she would much rather go out and take her mind off things, and Casey was probably the right person for that.

"Okay…" Alex said, before nodding to herself.

"Thank you, for this." Alex turned to smile at her.

"Anytime, let me know how it all goes." Alex promised her she'd speak to her later, knowing she'd have to come back to the office at some point.

Which she did, three hours later. 9:00am rolled around and Casey was still stuck doing paperwork.

"Do you want some help?" Alex's voice came from the doorway as she stood with a smile and two coffees'.

"Doesn't SVU have a case?"  
"Yes, I've just given the three search warrants for three different houses, they could be busy for a few hours, so I thought I would offer my assistance."  
"You're in a good mood, you're offering to help with paperwork, you brought coffee. Something you want to share?" Casey asked as she watched the smile on Alex's face grow bigger.

"So, I might have a dinner date tomorrow, with a certain detective." Casey couldn't hide her excitement as she heard about her friend.

"See, I told you!" Casey moved around her desk to hug the blonde before taking the coffees' from her and putting them on her desk.

"I thought tonight, we could go and celebrate, you know me thanking you for the support and listening to me at some stupid hour this morning." Alex smiled slightly before, she looked at her friends' desk, picking up a few files before sitting down.

"Were are we going then?"  
"Some cheap bar that'll serve us when we're overworked and slightly drunk at 2:00am tomorrow morning." Alex joked as she opened the first file.

After a few minutes of silence, Casey looked over at the blonde.

"So, do you know what you're going to wear yet?" Alex closed the file she was reading and looked over with a face of mock panic.

"Oh my god, I have no idea!" Casey smiled and Alex began to laugh.

"You're going on a date with Olivia Benson." Casey almost confirmed it for her.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with Olivia Benson…"

* * *

I hope you decide to leave a review and tell me if you liked this or not!  
I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading!

Bethanyy, x


End file.
